Continue our surveillance of families with Primary Pulmonary Hypertension. We have begun doing two dimensional echo with doppler measurements of pulmonary artery pressure. We continue to perform exercise test to exhaustion measuring arterial blood gasses and metabolic response. We are collecting lymphocytes for DNA analyses and are studying urine for mediators of pulmonary HTN. To date we have not found presymptomatic pulmonary hypertension.